User blog:MikeSmash9/It's Mad Funny!
New Year's Resolutions We have four months until 2012. Name your new year's resolutions here. A MAD Look Inside (season 3) *Episode 26: Dakota Fanning's Eyes. What it's Like: All shiny and beautiful. (Spoof on Hannah Dakota Fanning ) *Episode 27: Ben Stiller's Nose. What it's Like: A real big football game (Spoof on Benjamin Edward Stiller) *Episode 28: Dustin Hoffman's Right Ear. What it's Like: A Chinese theater (Spoof on Dustin Lee Hoffman) *Episode 29: Will Ferrell's Head. What it's Like: A great big circus act (Spoof on John William Ferrell) *Episode 30: Charlie Brown's Brain. What it's Like: A disco dance frenzy (Spoof on Charlie Brown) *Episode 31: Homer Simpson's Stomach. What it's Like: Everything that flies around (Spoof on Homer Jay Simpson) *Episode 32: Jack Black's Hair. What it's Like: A summer vacation beach party (Spoof on Thomas Jacob Black) Otaku's Ideas for MAD Here's some idea's YoungOtakuNerd has for MAD skits. SonicTalia/Simvanescence SonicTalia: Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze form a gang of anti-heroes, and it's up to Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, and Knuckles (Tikal too, but nobody knows that she's there) to set them straight. Sonic the Hedgehog/Hetalia crossover parody. Cast: *Shadow-Germany *Rouge-Italy *Blaze-Japan *Sonic-Russia *Amy-China *Cosmo-America *Tails-England *Knuckles-France *Tikal-Canada Simvanescence: A MySims parody in which Buddy, Goth Boy, Roxie Road, and Odin Revolution form a rock band to raise money for the town's hotel. At first nobody likes them, but then a big time music producer (Annie Radd) turns them into a rock sensation! Cast: *Buddy-Amy Lee *Goth Boy-Ben Moody *Roxie Road-Terry Balsamo/Will Hunt *Odin Revolution-John LeCompt Cloudy With a Chance of Drama/Sonic Park Cloudy With a Chance of Drama: Harold invents a machine that turns water into food, but it all goes haywire and he, Leshawna, and Duncan must stop it. Total Drama/Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs crossover parody. Cast: *Harold-Flint *Leshawna-Sam *Duncan-Brent Sonic Park: Things are pretty normal for the Sonic the Hedgehog cast. Well, except for that Sonic and Amy won't quit fighting, Tails tries way too hard to keep his girlfriend Cosmo, and Knuckles keeps getting hurt. Sonic the Hedgehog/South Park crossover parody. Cast: *Sonic-Cartman *Amy-Kyle *Tails-Stan *Knuckles-Kenny *Cosmo-Wendy Sailor 5/Buddy's Laboratory Sailor 5: Numbuhs 5 and 2 retrieve a magic locket from a cave. Numbuh 5 tries it on, and she acquires super powers and a talking cat sidekick named Luna. Unknown to Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 also has powers that turn him into a handsome, mysterious, vigilante-like ally. KND/Sailor Moon crossover parody. Cast: *Numbuh 5-Sailor Moon *Luna as herself *Numbuh 2-Tuxedo Mask Buddy's Laboratory: Buddy is always trying to create things and work on projects in his secret lab, but Yuki keeps interupting him with her antics! MySims/Dexter's Laboratory crossover parody. Cast: *Buddy-Dexter *Yuki-Dee Dee Orange Riding Hood/TOONS Orange Riding Hood: On the island of Wawanakwa, a sinister werewolf is running amok, and everyone on the island seems to think Leshawna is linked to it somehow. Red Riding Hood/Total Drama crossover parody. Cast: *Leshawna-Valerie *Harold-Peter *Heather-the Werewolf TOONS: The toons of Cartoon Network put together a musical. CATS/Cartoon Network crossover parody. Cast: *Numbuh 5-Grisabella *Butch and Buttercup-Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer *Chowder-Rum Tum Tugger *Mandark-Macavity *Dexter-Mr. Mistoffelees The MySims Before Christmas/Total Drama Picture Show The MySims Before Christmas: Goth Boy discovers Christmas, but takes things a little too far. Meanwhile, Morcubus has kidnapped Santa Claus. MySims/Nightmare Before Christmas crossover parody. Cast: *Goth Boy-Jack Skellington *Yuki-Sally the Ragdoll *Morcubus-Oogie Boogie *Santa as himself Total Drama Picture Show: Some of the Total Drama contestants (Leshawna, Harold, Izzy, Owen, and Duncan) end up staying in a very strage house owned by their former host (Chris). Total Drama/Rocky Horror Picture Show crossover parody. Cast undetermined. Otaku has MORE Ideas for Skits! Pony Lucha!/Buttercup-Oline Pony Lucha!: Rikochet Dash is on her way to the first day of school, but has trouble. She gets by, however, with help from her friends Buena Sparkle and FlutterFlea. My Little Pony/Mucha Lucha! Parody. Cast: *Raindow Dash as Rikochet *Twilight Sparkle as Buena Girl *Fluttershy as The Flea *Princess Luna as Headmistress *Gilda as Potato Potata Jr. Buttercup-Oline: Buttercup's family moved, and she's having trouble adjusting. She find a magical door that leads her to a land of fantasy. However, it's not all a big bowl of sugar, spice, and everything nice! PowerPuff Girls/Coraline parody. Cast: *Buttercup as Coraline *Bubbles and Blossom as Ms. Forcible and Ms. Spink *Boomer as Mr. Bobo *Butch as Wybie *Professer Utonium as Mr./Mrs. Jones (he's a single parent, after all!) Gamer Ball Z Kai!/Buttercup and The Beast Gamer Ball Z Kai!: Amy Rose, PaRappa, and Buddy the bellhop train under guidence of Mario to face up against Big Daddy. Dragon Ball Z Kai!/various video games parody. Cast: *Amy Rose as Goku *PaRappa as Krillin *Buddy as Gohan *Mario as King Kai *Big Daddy as Vegeta Buttercup and The Beast: Buttercup is taken prisoner by a beast named Butch, and they end up falling in love, but Mandark and the other CN characters form a mob and try to kill the beast. Beauty and The Beast/Cartoon Network parody. Cast: *Buttercup as Belle *Butch as Beast *Mandark as Gaston Bud Buttowski/The Princess and The PowerPuff Bud Buttowski: A show about an aspiring daredevil named Buddy and his friend Goth Boy. Kick Buttowski/MySims parody. Cast: *Buddy as Kick *Goth Boy as Gunter The Princess and The PowerPuff: Princess Abigail Lincoln and a pauper named Buttercup decide to go to their friend Dexter to switch their bodies so they can trade lives. Barbie's The princess and The Pauper/Cartoon Network parody. Cast: *Numbuh 5 as Anneliese *Buttercup as Erika *Dexter as Himself....sorta? (really, he's kind of an extra used to mave the plot along.) NATE's Episode Ideas!! Here are Nate's MAD Ideas, please read them: Episode 1: Return of the Medics: Watch the lives of doctors in Space Hospital, taking care of Kenobi and Darth Maul! (Ad parody) School House Rock n' Roll: Mathfreek, Spellyeller and Sciencesucka rock out to teach kids facts... if they can stay up late! Tang-O: A lemon gets knocks out of a beach car and lands in the town of Kitchen. He then gets in a showdown against The Masked Orange (Who tells bad fruit jokes), and whoever loses.... GET'S BLENDED!!! Episode 2: Pair of Ice Kings: Ice Man and Ice King land on Winter Island, where they must protect the penguins and icemen from FINN AND JAKE! (Ad Parody) The Hot Shaggy Dog: A preview of a man who gets turned into a hot dog, and falls in love with a sandwich! Land of the Lost and Found: When Dr.Brain loses his dog, he must travel to the land of The Lost... and Found. Episode 3: Megaman Disasters: Megaman gets into MEGA trouble when he loses his powers during the attack of Bowser, Dark Link and Donkey Kong, so he borrows Link's sword, Mario's magic hat, and his cousin Jumpman's hammer. (Ad Parody) Carfield: A preview of your favorite cat as a van trying to save the town of Pizzariaville. (Song) U Can't Bend This: When Aang brags about bending 4 elements at once, M.C. Monka tells him what he CAN'T bend! Episode 4: League of Extordinary Gentlebots: Wall-E, C-3P0, Bender and Ironman team up to fight the Timebot! (Ad parody) Mario Reilly's: Go to Mario Reilly's to get the best Mario carts, mushrooms and Nintendos! Sleepless at Sea: A man's house is swept into the ocean, where he meets a wierd lady named Zelma. Episode 5:(Halloween Special) Land of Evil Web: The most evil internet memes attack the world! (Ad Parody) Planet of the Grapes: A preview of when a grape takes over the kitchen and ruins the world! Nightmare on Sesame Street: A crazy demon is capturing puppets- when it turns out to be the Network President giving them all Spin-offs! Episode 6: (Christmas Special) How the Grinch Stole The 12 Days of Christmas: The Grinch tries to steal The 12 Days of Christmas because it is so ANNOYING!! (Ad Parody) The Christmas Song Radio: Buy the new radio that plays 1,000,000 new jingles for the holidays! Frosty the Snow MONSTER!!!: Three kids accidently create a monster... that's gonna eat SANTA! Episode 7: Monster trucks, Inc.: Mutated trucks learn to scare unsae drivers.. into buying insurance! (Ad parody) The Dr. Wizard of Oz show: See the wonderful wizard solve people's problems! The Stealing Tree: A tree steals kids' stuff but is chopped down in the end! Episode 8: Johnny Pest: A flyboy is turned into a spider to trick them! (Ad parody) The Brat Swatter: The new fly swatter... only for younger siblings! American Death: The Grim Reaper must go back to college... or turn mortal! Episode 9: Army Bratz: Barbie gets sent to the military, bu loses her life! (Ad Parody) The Looney Tune-Up: Tired of boring shows? Give it a LOONEY Tune-Up! World According to Marsh: See Marshmallow's view of the kitchen, with super-cool destruction! Episode 10: Calvin and Hobo: Calvin must get his tiger back from a hobo, in a game of Calvinball! (Ad Parody) Carma Detector: Find your carma to get rid of it with this! Total Drama Revenge of Dead Island: Chris traps 15 people on a infected island.. with ZOMBIES!! They must survive until 1 is left!! Mass Effect with The Kingdoms of Raggy Dolls This segment is a crossover between Mass Effect 2, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning and The Raggy Dolls. Plot Commander Shepard is Saving a Mass Relays by a Dragon (with The Fateless One, Alyn Shir and The Raggy Dolls) References *Epic Mickey *Dragon Ball GT *Go, Diego, Go! *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yogi Bear *Blue's Clues *Sarah Walker *Duck *Salior Moon *High School Musical *Michael Jackson *Glee *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Lego *Hank Azaria *Santa Claus MAD References *'TwiGH School Musical' *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Avaturd Avaturd] *'Yu-Gi-Bear!' *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/UGlee uGlee] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Grey%27s_in_Anime Grey's in Anime] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Duck Duck] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/FROST FROST] Characters *Commander Shepard *Liara T'Soni *Captain Armando Bailey *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *The Fateless One *Alyn Shir *Agart *Sad Sack *Dotty *Hi-Fi *Lucy *Back-To-Front *Claude *Princess *Diego-san *Goku-san *Yogi Bear (Yu-Gi-Bear) *A Smarter-Than-the-Average-Bear trap card *Blue *Sarah Walker *Duck *Meredith Grey *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Sue Sylvester *King Moonracer *Charlie-in-the-Box *A Dolly for Sue *Train with Square Wheels *LEGO Hank Azaria *Santa's Reindeer *Santa Claus Transcript TBA Trivia *This is the first time Mass Effect 2, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning and The Raggy Dolls were on MAD. *The Raggy Dolls and theme did not get spoofed *Neil Innes the current voice of The Raggy Dolls reprises his role. *2nd time Yogi Bear is Yu-Gi-Bear! The Jungle Book of Juniper Lee This segment is a crossover between The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book 2, Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book and The Lion King. Plot Juniper Lee got Lost in the Jungle until she was Hypnotized by a Indian python, Kaa. References *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''Family Guy'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Regular Show'' *''War Horse'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Grape Ape'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' MAD References *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/HOPS HOPS] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/RiOa RiOa] *'TwiGH School Musical' *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Avaturd Avaturd] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_War_Horse My Little War Horse] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Lorax I Am Lorax] *[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/FROST FROST] Characters *Juniper Lee *Jasmine Lee *Ray Ray Lee *The White Rabbit *Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzie & Ziggy *Flunkey *Boots *Mr. Nesmith *Evil Monkey *Magilla Gorilla *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Spotted Elephant *Mordecai Bluejay *Rigby Raccoon *Yogi Bear *Mojo Jojo *King Moonracer *Adult Simba *Zazu *Kaa *Rafiki *Grape Ape *Yumi Transcript (ROOOOOOOOOAR!) Juniper Lee: What's That Over Here? (the trees rattle) Juniper Lee: It sounds like... (And out of the woods charges in King Moonracer with a roar.) The Tulgey Wood Creatures: A lion! (they dart out) Juniper Lee: A lion. (King Moonracer roars) (POUNCE!) Adult Simba: Sir Moonracer What are You... King Moonracer: Really? oh (gets off of Juniper Lee) I'm Sorry sweetheart. Adult Simba: Come on! (they dart out) Juniper Lee: Mmm, Two Lions. The Tulgey Wood Creatures: Don't do Zookeeper 2! (Kaa binds Juniper Lee.) Kaa: Look into my eyesss. Juniper Lee: I-I... Kaa: Look deep Man-Cub? (Her Eyes Starting to Shrink.) Juniper Lee: I, I, uh...ah, a (Replaced with color eyes spirals, with a her soft, warm body.) (Kaa hypnotized her with the rings in his eyes.) Kaa: Tell me little Man-Cub? Juniper Lee: (tiredly) J-J-J-Juniper Lee. Kaa: '''Sssuch a cute name! '''Juniper Lee: (tiredly) T-T-Thanks... Kaa: '''Now... What should I do with a marveloussss delicacccy asss yourssself? '''Juniper Lee: (tiredly) I... I... don't... *yawn* don't... k-k-know... Kaa: '''(whispered) Jussssst relax...... be at ressssst (brushing her hair back) '''Juniper Lee: (yawning tiredly) I want... *yawn* I want to sleep... Kaa: Can I tell you a sssecret? Juniper Lee: (tiredly) N-N-N-No! Kaa: It wasss me. Juniper Lee: (tiredly) Mmmm... I L-L-L-Lost. Kaa: How do You Feel Man-Cub? Juniper Lee: (tiredly) I-I-I-I-I Feel... S-S-So Sleepy *yawn* I L-L-L-Love to S-S-S-Sleep. (The Coils Begin to around her warm skin.) (Juniper's Eyes were beginning to Grow heavier and sleepier.) Kaa: Ssleeeeeep. Juniper Lee: (Yawning tiredly with her Neck and her Arms, but her Hands are in Kaa's Coils.) *yawn* B-B-But I Don't What... *ulp* Kaa: Sssshh you will sssleep. (With a Smile on her Face, Juniper Lee Soon Falls Asleep.) Trivia *Lara Jill Miller the current voice of Juniper Lee reprises her role. *Jim Cummings the current voice of Kaa and Buzzie reprises his role. *This time Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, King Moonracer, Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show get spoofed. *Juniper looks more like Mowgli. *This is the first time The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Jungle Book, and The Jungle Book 2 were on MAD. *Kaa's and Juniper Lee's eyes were Red, Blue and White from Jungle Cub's Born to be Wild on VHS and DVD. *2nd time Rafiki was on MAD. THE END!! Category:Blog posts